The vehicle (e.g., cars, trucks, planes, boats, etc.) is an integral part of the modern economy. Unfortunately, fossil fuels, like oil, used to power automobiles have numerous drawbacks including: a dependence on limited foreign sources for these fossil fuels, pollution, and climate change. One solution to these problems is to increase the fuel economy of automobiles. Recently, gasoline-electric hybrid vehicles have been introduced, which have fuel economies that are substantially higher than the fuel economy of their traditional non-hybrid counterparts. However, hybrid vehicles do not eliminate the need for fossil fuels.
Another solution to these problems is to use clean engine technologies such as engines powered by fuel cells or batteries. However, many of these clean engine technologies are not yet practical. For example, fuel cell vehicle are still in the development stage and are expensive. Similarly, battery technology has not advanced to the point where batteries can power electric vehicles for long distances. Batteries are costly and may add as much as 40% to the cost of a vehicle. Furthermore, batteries can take many hours to recharge.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a vehicle system that addresses the above described drawbacks.